


I Just Need Someone to Hold Me

by Ramshacklemecha



Series: The Life and Times of Vlad Masters and Clockwork [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, It's storming too much, M/M, Rich history, Vlad can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramshacklemecha/pseuds/Ramshacklemecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad desperately wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need Someone to Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fic. Also posted to my tumblr.

Vlad sat, the silence of the room punctuated with the rumble of thunder. The darkness of the room was penetrated by the occasional flash of lightning outside. His head lolled back against his firm headboard, miserably wishing that he would be able to sleep tonight. It was somewhere in the midst of the night, and he was no closer to sleep than he had been four hours earlier. Every time his eyelids had drooped, heavy with exhaustion, he snapped back into alertness. 

Throwing his arm across the bedspread, he sighed heavily, rolling to face away from the window. A bright flash and thunderous boom sounded above the house, causing him to flinch slightly. Until the storm had passed, there was a good chance he wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

Easing his eyes closed to guard against the harsh flares of light, Vlad curled up slightly, nestling further into his blankets. Counting along with the clock ticking across the room, focusing on breathing in, and out, he could feel the exhaustion in his body becoming more prominent. But still, his body refused to lull itself to sleep.

Stiffening at the slight creak that sounded from outside his bedroom door, Vlad peaked one eye open. Growling at the slight puff of heat that emanated from between his lips, he moved to sit up, slowly and quietly. Listening for any other sounds, head cocked slighted, he could only hear the ticking of the clock. The storm was silent, the room lit up by a flash that was not ending. His body was stiff and refused to move.

The touch to his shoulder startled Vlad, causing him to exclaim in surprise, but a gravelly voice soothed, “It’s just me.” Clockwork.

Time abruptly began to flow again, Vlad relaxing, significantly less startled now that the ghost detected was just Clockwork.

“Why are you here?” Vlad grumbled sleepily. Clockwork merely shrugged, pulling his cloak off and setting it aside. Vlad furrowed his brow slightly, but did not object when Clockwork sidled into the bed next to him.

“Stop thinking so much, and come here,” Clockwork chuckled, pulling Vlad into his arms. “You need to sleep if you’re going to work tomorrow.” Nuzzling into Vlad’s nape, he sighed contently.

Vlad let himself relax into the arms holding him, and slid his eyes shut, focusing on the light, warm breaths rasping against his skin.

In the morning he would find himself slightly squished under Clockwork’s snoring body.


End file.
